


First date

by Sealpotato



Series: Amamatsu week 2020 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amamatsu - Freeform, Amamatsu Week, Amamatsu Week 2020, Dinner Date, F/M, First Date, Fluff, One Shot, a whole lot of cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealpotato/pseuds/Sealpotato
Summary: Kaede and Rantaro go on their first date as a couple, to an overly fancy restaurant.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro
Series: Amamatsu week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	First date

The large, golden doors of the entrance to restaurant Viande sur l'Os were an overwhelming, yet welcoming sight to behold.  
Kaede was standing right in front of them, holding hands with her brand new boyfriend, Rantaro.  
It had only been two days since they officially became a couple when he invited her to a dinner date to celebrate. He never mentioned which restaurant he wanted to go to, to keep it a surprise. Kaede never would have imagined that THIS place was what he had in mind.

“Rantaro, are you sure about this? This is literally the fanciest restaurant in town! You said it was going to be your treat, but this is definitely way beyond a regular high schooler’s budget!”

“Well, who said I’m a regular high schooler?” he replied with a bright smile on his face. “Come on, it’ll be fun. The food here is delicious!”

Kaede silently questioned why he was saying that so casually, as if he was a regular at a place like this. But before she could make any more objections, Rantaro walked up to the heavy door and held it open for her, which cost him just enough effort for it to look clumsy rather than charming.

“Whew, after you, milady!”

Kaede let out a chuckle and played along by taking on an overly exaggerated lady-like posture, keeping her head held high and booping Rantaro on the nose as she walked by him.

“Why thank you, kind sir!” she said, quietly followed up by “…you’re such a dork, who knew?”

The two of them were soon welcomed by a waiter, who led them to their table and provided them with the menu list. Kaede took a glance at all the options and immediately felt overwhelmed. She didn’t even know what half of these dishes were supposed to be. And the ones she did recognize weren’t exactly the type of things she would normally eat. She figured she could ask her boyfriend for help.

“Hey, have you decided yet?”

Rantaro looked up from the menu he was holding.

“Yeah, I think I’ll go with my go-to pick today. Seafood paella. Normally I prefer to be more adventurous, but having a good old favorite in your presence will definitely make it even more enjoyable, so I should take my chance and try that out!

“ _Pfft, that was way too cheesy,_ ” Kaede thought, but she had to admit to herself that she was enjoying it.

“Alright,” she replied, “if that’s your favorite, I’d like to order the same thing. I never had it before, but I trust your judgment! And it’s perfect because I prefer fish over meat too!”

The couple didn’t have to wait long for their food to be ready. Chef Hanamura, who was the current head chef of the restaurant, was famous for preparing his meals swiftly and flawlessly. The colorful plates were served with a bow from the waiter. The rich scent of the food already made Kaede drool.  
The both of them dug in, and Kaede soon realized why this was Rantaro’s favorite dish. It really was delicious.

“Well, I don’t regret following your advice”, she said. “This is really good!”

“Right? It’s nothing too complicated, but it still has a lot of flavor to it. I’m glad you enjoy it as much as I do.”

After taking another bite, Kaede continued.

“Is that why you wanted to go to this restaurant, to let me try this?”

“Well, that may have been part of it, but I really like this place. The restaurant is originally French, but they serve dishes from all over the world. What we are having right now is actually a Spanish meal. It just reminds me of all the places I’ve been to, and the places I still want to see. I’ll admit that the atmosphere here is a bit over the top, since it’s such an expensive and highly regarded restaurant, but I have a lot of good memories of this place.” He started poking his fork around in the food a bit as he was talking. There was a hint of melancholy in his expression.

“Oh, memories? Do tell! Did you come here with a girlfriend or something?”

Rantaro looked her in the eyes with genuine surprise.

“Oh, no, nothing like that! I realize now that I haven’t told you this yet, but…you are actually my first girlfriend. People often assume I’m a so-called “ladies’ man” because of how I look, but that’s really not the case. I don’t know how I managed to end up with you as my girlfriend Kaede, I might actually be the ultimate lucky student or something.” He blushed ever so slightly as he said that. Meanwhile, Kaede was practically melting in her chair.

“But anyway,“ he continued, “When I was little, I used to travel a lot with my whole family. We are not exactly poor, so whenever we returned home from another trip, we would always come here to celebrate that. It was really fun to spend time here with mom and dad, and all my sisters.” He smiled once again, but there was an obvious sadness behind it this time. Kaede noticed it. It hadn’t been very long since he opened up to her about the situation with his sisters, but she could tell how much it was gnawing at him.

“Ah, your family huh…” she replied after a moment of silence. “Then I see why this place means so much to you. I really appreciate that you wanted to share this with me, Rantaro. Now we can make more memories here, together! Oh, but not just us. We will definitely find your sisters, so you can make new memories with them, too! I’ll help as much as I can!”

Rantaro perked up after she spoke those words.

“You really are something else, Kaede. In all honesty, all this cheesy dating stuff is not really my kind of thing. It’s not that I’m not having fun right now, but I’d be the happiest to just be out there, somewhere in the world, going on an adventure, with you by my side. Ah but, don’t worry, I would never force you into something like that. Finding my sisters is important to me, but…you are just as important to me, as well. I can’t express how much it means to me that you got my back like this. When I told you about everything, I was expecting you to dismiss it as a hopeless cause, because that’s what everyone else does. But you didn’t, and now here we are.”

“Well, since you’re paying for my _ridiculously_ priced dinner, going with you is the least I can do in return, right? Kaede grinned and reached out her pinky to him. “So it’s a promise! We’re going to travel the world together, doing some romantic sightseeing and finding your sisters all at once! Seems like a fun idea for a second date, I’d say!”

Rantaro hooked his pinky onto hers.

“A pinky promise? That’s a very bold move Kaede, now there’s no going back, you know?”

Kaede briefly stuck her tongue out to him, which was not the most appropriate thing to do in the presence of all those guests of unimaginably high social status.

“I know that silly, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. But first, let’s get some dessert!”


End file.
